Family Stories
by gaarablack
Summary: one shots base off of stories from my family's past. I'm using Naruto characters cause it's my favorite show ever! I hope enjoy these stories as much as my family like telling them.
1. Meeting

Random well not so random this is stuff that happened to my aunts, uncles, and cousins when they were little, and put into one shots I guess that what's there called.

{Meeting}

Andy stood at the bus stop for the bus, but not to get on. No she was already at Jr. high she was waiting for the bus that always had a cute high school boy on it. She smiled as it pulled up letting the Jr. high kids off before going to the high school. In the way back sat a red headed boy. Heart skipped when he glanced at her for a sec. As the bus drove away she sighed dreamily. The next day she walked to school with her friends Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura.

"Is that really cute boy gonna be there today?"

Ino asked.

"He's always on the bus."  
Andy told her. Every day before school she would wait by the bus stop just to see the red head.

"I wonder what's his name?"

Tenten said thinking. On they're way they ran into another one of they're friends Temari.

"Hey where you guys going so early?"

She asked. The five girls giggled they all thought the red head was cute, but it felt more to Andy even though she would never say.

"We're going to see this really cute guy on the bus. You wanna cone?"

Andy asked wanting to hurry before they missed the bus.

"Sure why not?"

Temari said with a shrugged. When they got there the bus was just pulling in.

"Oh here it comes!"  
Sakura said pointing at the bus.

"So where's this cute guy?"

Temari asked looking at the windows. Andy pointed at the last one in the back.

"Right there. See the red head?"  
She said. Temari gave them a weird look.

"That's my cousin Sori."  
Temari said. The girls gaped at her.

"What?"

Andy asked.

"Yeah that's my cousin I can take you to meet him at his house if you want?"

Temari offered. Andy shook her quickly.

N-n-n-n-n-no that's fine!"  
She stuttered. Temari grinned at the girl.

"You sure?"  
She asked.

"Yes!"  
Andy answered a little to fast for her liking. Three years later Andy was going to high school with Temari's cousin Sasori, and every day she would watch him. After school she was on her way to her job at the diner. As she passed Sasori's house, which she found out, was his after Temari told her last week she heard someone call her.

"Hey Andy!"  
She turned seeing Sasori in one of the windows.

"H-h-hi!"

She stuttered. He smiled lazily at her.

"How are you?"  
He asked.

"Good… I have to get to work."

She said.

'How does he know my name?'

She thought.

"I'll see you around I guess?"  
He said to her she nodded before walked on to work. She smiled to herself.

'Sasori.'

She thought dreamily. The next two months were like that as well she would walk to work, and on the way, or back she see Sasori. They would say hi, and ask how the other was doing before Andy would leave trying not to fall, and embarrasses herself. Andy started dating a guy name Kiba even though she was in love, and she means love with Sasori. One night while she was out with Kiba he told her.

"I have to stop a Kankuro's place real quick you wanna get off?"

He asked her. She shook her head knowing that was also Sasori's home.

"What do you have to stop for?"  
She asked.

"I need to ask him something."  
Kiba said as he parked. He got saying he be right back leaving her there by herself. She looked at the rearview mirror at the house Kiba went, and saw Sasori coming out. She gulped when he walked up to the car.

"Hello Andy."

He said. She gave him a small smile.

"Hello Sasori."  
She said.

"I'm joining the Marines next month after school, and I would like it of you wrote to me."

Sasori told her. She blushed.

'He wants me to write to him?'

She thought.

"Uh… yeah… sure."

She said. He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

The next twenty minutes they talked about random things until Kiba came out. Sasori said a quick bye before going inside. As Kiba got in the car he looked at pink-cheeked girl.

"So how was your talk with the love of your life?"  
He asked driving away. She scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"Um ok. He asked me to write to him while he's over sea."  
Andy told him. He rolled his eyes at her. She had told him when they started dating that she was in love with Sasori no Sabaku, and every now, and again Kiba would ask her if those feelings have changed. The answer. nope. School ended to quickly taking Sasori with it. She never wrote to him like she said she would. During shopping trips with the girls Temari would tell her that Sasori was waiting for a letter from her. She blushed saying that she was working on it. Three years later she was out of school, and working at the diner still. Sasori had came back four months ago, and they would only see each other when she would drive by his house on her way to work. They wave when they would see each other. Andy had broke up with Kiba after they got out of high school her feelings for Sasori to deep to love anyone else. Sasori had started dating a biker girl with piercing, and a tattoo on her arm. On night a week before her twenty second birthday she was driving home from a night with the girls she stopped at the stop sign in front of Sasori's house.

"Andy."

She turned to see Sasori sitting outside on the porch. He waved her over. She parked the car in front of his house, getting off she tried to calm her rapid beating heart. She stood in front of him looking down at the red head that had stolen her heart many years ago.

"Why don't you go out with me?"

Sasori asked standing up. She stared at him like he grew a second head before looking down.

"No you have a girlfriend."  
She said smiling at him a little. He waved his hand in a 'no' matter.

"She's not my girlfriend. Go out with me."

Sasori repeated. Andy bit her lip thinking about it.

"Ok my birthday is next week so why don't you take me out then?"

Andy him. He grinned at her.

"I would love to."

He said. She went home with the biggest smile one her face. That next week Sasori took her to the fair for her birthday, and they been together ever since.

That's how one of my great aunt, and great uncle got together. Give or take a few things. When my aunt told me the story I thought it be good to put up. ^o^


	2. Tough Kid

Ok so this happened like forty something years ago to my cousin, and my grandma's second to oldest sister so I hope you find it funny like me, and my family did. ^o^

{Tough Kid}

Kushina stood at the counter with her four year old son Naruto.

"Uh oh."  
Kushina said looking at an empty little bottle.

"What wrong mommy?"

Naruto asked. She smiled at the little boy.

"Mommy's medicine is all gone."

She said showing the bottle. She thought for a second. Her husband Minato was at work till six, or seven, and she had Naruto.

"I'm gonna have to get some more. Come on Naruto."

She call grabbing they're coats. They drove to the super market not to far from home.

"ok Naruto I'm gonna get off just real quick. Ok? You stay right here I'll be right back."

Kushina said making sure the mini me of Minato got it.

"yes Mommy."

Naruto said pouting. He wanted to get off the car as well. Kushina got off leaving the little boy alone in the car. Naruto being a little boy got bored so he got off the car walking in the store to find his mommy. As Kushina was trying to find what she was looking for she found Naruto in the next ale.

"what are you doing? I told you to stay in the car."  
Kushina scolded.

"I got bored."  
Naruto said. Kushina sighed.

"go back to the car right now."

She said pointing to the doors. Naruto pouted heading back to the car. When he closed the door it didn't close right. He waited in the car till his mommy came back.

"Naruto when I tell you to do something you do it."  
Kushina scolded again as she turned on the car. She started driving away, and as she made a turn to the right to go home Naruto's door opened, and him not wearing a seat belt rolled out. Kushina didn't notice the little thing, and kept driving on. Naruto stood up, and chased after his mommy's car. When Kushina looked out the mirror she saw her little blonde rung after the car, and looked to his spot to see he wasn't there. She pulled over letting the tire little boy get in.

"is… this what… I get for… leaving the… car?"

Naruto asked gasping for air. His mommy sweat-dropped.

"no honey. What happened?"

she asked. Naruto shrugged.

"did you close your door right?"

she asked. Naruto smiled at her.

"no."  
she shook her head at the little boy.

"maybe your grandfather did that too teach you a lesson. Always listen to mommy."

Kushina said pulling into her driveway.

Yeah that one was short. It's funnier when my aunt told us, and her reacting it out for us. My uncle her husband had no idea about it till about two months ago. ^o^


	3. HELP!

I don't mean to bother you but please read this...

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD !


End file.
